


It’s always about volleyball

by Angelofdarkness88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brat, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Marking, Multi, Overstimulation, Poly, Polyamory, Restraints, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdarkness88/pseuds/Angelofdarkness88
Summary: This is a College Au. Both are around 22 and play Volleyball on a college team together!You loved your boyfriend Tooru Oikawa with all your heart, you just wanted his attention. So Iwaizumi decided to help you out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It’s always about volleyball

Another day of taking the back seat to volleyball. Oikawa had always been serious about volleyball and lately you were seeing less and less of him. You missed him so much, you decided to go watch him practice. Afterwards while you were waiting on him to finish talking to his coach you noticed Iwa walking out. 

“Hi Iwa!" you greeted him as you came into his line of sight "Do you know how much longer he's going to be?" you asked.

"I don't, I'm sorry" he said looking at you, "Do you want me to go kick his ass into gear?" he said, taking a step in Oikawa's direction. 

"No,no. I wouldn't want to interrupt something important.” you said staring at the ground. 

"You're important too, you know?" Iwa said grabbing your chin to have you look at him. "There's nothing wrong with wanting him to make you a priority too. Don't let him ruin you. He's my best friend and I love him but, he'll ruin you if you don't put your foot down. You're too beautiful to ruin- well," he leaned down to put his mouth really close to your ear and whispered "ruin in that way. I can think of at least 3 other ways I'd like to ruin you but, I'll let you think about that when you're alone later." he finished with a small nip to your ear. You couldn't help but blush at his actions desperate to have him that close to you again in a way you hadn't really expected. You had always found Iwa extremely attractive and might have even tried to pursue him, had Oikawa not got you first. You were going to respond but before you could you felt arms wrap around your waist and lips on your neck.

"Hey there little cutie!" Oikawa said a little bit of jealously in his tone "You ready to go?" he said in between sucking on your neck and kissing it eyes locked on Iwa. You could see the joy in Iwa's eyes as Oikawa possessively held you. 

"I'll see you later little cutie!" Iwa said in a mocking tone before walking away from you two laughing to himself having successfully pissed off Oikawa. 

"So what the fuck was that?" Oikawa said spinning you around to face him.

"I was just waiting for you and he kept me company" you said trying not to smirk at his jealous expression. 

"I don't want you talking to Iwa" he said before grabbing your arm and dragging you to the locker room. "Out!" he said to some teammates you'd never seen before. He was on you in an instant. Hands roaming your body, dipping into your pants with one hand and the other wrapped around your neck. He began to squeeze your neck and finger your hole open. "You are mine and only mine" He said curling his fingers inside you causing you to moan out his name. It had been so long since you two had had sex you came pretty quickly. You wanted to be embarassed but the look he was giving you made you forget all your qualms as you tried to memorize the look of him jealous and hungry to make you cum again. "Fuck little cutie, I've missed being inside of you so much." he said burying himself deep inside of you, lifting your leg up on his hip. He thrust deep and fast inside you making your back hit the wall. "Mine. Mine. Mine." he growled thrusting into you driving you towards your edge yet again.

"I'm gonna cum" You cry out, scratching at his back as he continues fucking you showing off his strength and stamina by lifting your legs to wrap around his waist. 

"Cum then little cutie! You're mine and only I can make you cum. So cum. RIGHT NOW." he growls, biting your neck leaving yet another mark. You tumbled over the edge and felt him do the same. 

You stayed there for a bit together, connected, before he set you down on your feet legs a little unsteady as he held you up. He tilted your face up and stroked it gently. 

“Don’t try and make me jealous again or I’ll punish you” he said delivering a harsh smack to your ass. “Good luck hiding that you’re mine” he laughed tilting your head admiring his handiwork. 

It had been two weeks since the locker room incident and once again Oikawa was focused on volleyball as they started a series of practice games. You found yourself alone more and more and an idea hit you. 

You walked up to Iwa before the practice game and stated ”I need you to throw the game so I can make Oikawa mad and-“

“Done.” he says not letting you finish “But I know something that’ll piss him off even more” Iwa says closing the distance between you “Fuck me, in front of him” 

“What? Are you serious?” you say looking at him.

“You want him to be really mad I’ll throw the game then I’ll fuck you in your favorite locker room spot where he’ll catch us” Iwa says putting his hand on your ass looking at Oikawa who is staring at the 2 of you from down the hall unbeknownst to you. He leans down and kisses your cheek whispering in your ear “I’ll help you make him good and angry little cutie” mocking the pet name Oikawa uses for you. 

After a terrible game and not being able to find you, Oikawa comes to the locker room to find your legs wrapped around Iwa’s waist, pinned against a locker as he thurst up into you, hitting a spot you never knew could be hit, and you couldn’t help the moans leaving your mouth. “Fuck Iwa-Chan feels so good, never felt this full. You’re so big.” you said eyes locked directly on Oikawa.

Oikawa walks in and sits down on a bench across from you- anger and jealously prevalent on his face “Little cutie if you wanted to be fucked full with two cocks all you had to do was ask, but since you’ve been a fucking brat about it I guess I’ll just have to teach both of you a lesson.” He said tone even and calm trying to make it seem like he didn’t care. 

He watched as Iwa fucked you, marking your neck while you cried out his name staring him in the eyes. He was hard you could tell and you watched as he took his dick out of his pants and began to stroke it- the sight of the two most important people in his life fucking right in front of him making him down right feral. 

“Have you made her cum yet?” He questioned Iwa as if the man wasn’t balls deep inside you right now 

“Twice” Iwa said turning the two of you so he could look at Oikawa while he continue to fuck you. “She seems to really be enjoying herself with me, maybe we should share” he said with an obnoxious smirk on his face. “After all, you asked her out before I got the chance to, even though you knew how I felt about her.”

“Oh that’s right, you wanted her for yourself. Well now I could learn to share but you’re gonna have to uh let’s say atone for this little endeavor here” Oikawa said walking up to the two of you, grabbing your hair, pulling your head up from Iwa’s shoulder. 

You felt yourself teetering on the edge and let the two males know, “I’m gonna cum again” you announced as Iwa continues his pace and Oikawa pulled your hair biting at your ear

“Cum then” they both say and you feel yourself cum yet again, toes curling as you feel yourself becoming oversensitive as Iwa continued pumping in out of you hips stuttering chasing his own release. 

“Fuck, Fuck, fuck” Iwa said as he came deep inside you biting your shoulder as hips stuttered. Both of you are panting breathing heavy ready to catch your breathe almost forgetting Oikawa was even there. 

“Now that you 2 are done, it’s my turn” he said wrapping his hand around your throat. “You two wanted to fuck so bad, so we’re going to fuck, until I’m satisfied. Considering I have more stamina than both of you and haven’t cum yet, you’re both going to be over stimmed, crying, messes begging me to stop.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Wait I just wanted you to pay more attention to me and I-“ your words were stopped as he began to squeeze your throat. 

“You want both of us right? That’s the whole point of this, you wanted me but also the attention Iwa gives you and the dicking down from both of us. You’re a needy attention whore who wanted two cocks so now you’re going to take both of them.” Oikawa said as he began to push himself into your wet hole. 

“Fuck! Holy shit!” you said feeling yourself being stretched fuller than ever before as Iwa twitched inside of you because of the added friction, tears pricking at your eyes. 

“Now we’re going to fuck you and you’re going to take it.” Oikawa said as he began to move thrusting inside of you while Iwa bounced you up and down. The two of them taking turns stuffing your holes completely full and withdrawing fucking you up and down further into overstimulation. 

Your body has never felt so sensitive as they took turns biting your neck, pulling your hair and playing with your nipples. You came twice more before finally falling limp to Iwa’s shoulder feeling like you couldn’t take anymore, vision blurry from the tears, mind hazy from the amount of times you’d cum already. 

“I can’t cum anymore” Iwa said body shaking as he held you up dick still hard inside you. No one would’ve guess Oikawa to be able to dominate Iwa but somehow in this situation, this moment, Iwa hung on every word he said and had yet to pull out of you despite having cum 3 more times once the Oikawa joined the two of you. “Fuck I’m about ready to collapse” he said as tears rolled down his face 

“Well that’s just too bad now isn’t it, I’m not done yet. But I’ll make you a deal Iwa-Chan. Beg. Beg to cum and be done and I’ll let you be done. All you have to do is beg.” Oikawa said rolling his hips eliciting a whimper from you.

“You know when I have my strength back I’m going to kick your ass right?” Iwa said hissing slowly as he continued pushing in and out of you though at a much slower place 

“Ah ah ah.” Oikawa taunted, “That doesn’t sound like begging, Iwaaaaaaa-Chan” 

“Ugh. Fuck. Please. I wanna cum”

“I know you can beg better than that.”

“Don’t push it Shitty-Kawa.” 

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely.” Oikawa said speeding up his thrusts chasing his release as Iwa did the same. All you could do was hold on, whimpering and crying. The 2 men used your body as a toy chasing their own personal pleasure. 

Curses rang out through the air as they both finished, Iwa first and Oikawa right after. You felt Oikawa shift pulling out of you while Iwa did the same holding you in his arms while he sat down on the floor. There was silence between the 3 of you while you lay in Iwa’s arms staring at Oikawa who stood above you.

“So now what?” You said breaking the silence unable to deal with it for one second longer.

“I get you both.” Oikawa said nonchalantly before joining you both on the floor. “You know Iwa if you wanted to share her, you could’ve just asked” he said laying his head on Iwa’s shoulder taking your hand.

“Yeah but seeing that look on your face was priceless.” Iwa said smirk on his face. “Though don’t think this is going to change the fact that I’m still gonna kick your ass Bratty-Kawa.”

“How can you still be so mean to me?”

“Because you’re a brat and that’s what brats deserve, come on let’s go. We all need a shower” Iwa said standing up and helping you to your feet. 

So that’s how you found yourself with your 2 lovers, living in a state of chaos. It was always bully Oikawa hours as you and Iwa loved seeing the look on his face but you both reassured him constantly that he was talented and pretty and that was enough for him most days. 

One day you 3 are out, living your best life and you and Oikawa decide it best to mess with Iwa. You’re feeling each other up, being loud and generally just annoying brats. Iwa tells you both to chill out and you laugh at him knowing he has the patience to handle a bit more but Oikawa keeps pushing him until he sees it. The look in Iwa’s eyes says you’re both in for it. You quiet up the rest of the way but Oikawa just can’t help himself, a brat at heart. 

Once you were back home Iwa spoke firmly, “5 minutes is all the time you get to prepare yourselves. Clothes off, collars on, in bed. Your time starts now” he finished looking at his phone. 

You and Oikawa take off upstairs both trying to remember what was last put where. You both found your collars, put them on, got undressed and sat on the bed. You both heard Iwa walking and knew you were in trouble. Once Iwa reached the room he stood in front of you both and motioned for you on your knees in front of him.

“Unbutton my shirt.” he spoke looking at you, while Oikawa sat on the bed “And you, you know what your punishment is?” 

“I don’t think I deserve a punishment I didn’t really do anything” Oikawa said still baiting him refusing to give up. 

“I’m not going to punish you, she is.” Iwa said, pointing at you.

“Me?” You said confused, you weren’t used to Iwa allowing you to be in control especially when he was home. 

“Yes, you. You’re going to peg him tonight and I’m going to watch. You’re going to break him and I’m going to sit back and enjoy the show” Iwa said watching the wheels turn in your head. 

“If you say so sir” you responded before moving towards the bed where Oikawa sat looking at you. 

“If you really think you handle me, good luck little cutie, but I doubt you’re going to-“ he lost the ability to speak as you wrapped your hand around his throat giving it a squeeze. 

“Shut up and lay down” you said pushing him over. You then began a tedious process of doing whatever you could to break him. You tied him up, you put a cock ring on him and most importantly you denied him your touch on his dick which you knew would drive him crazy.

”I’m not going to beg.” he said, now tied to the bed, cock hard and red from the cock ring and vibe attached to the base of cock on the highest setting it could go.

“You’ve made me cum twice already without even touching me what makes you think I’ll give in now” he spat before you backhanded him across the face 

“Always the brat aren’t you Oikawa, you know how good I could make you feel riding you but bad boys don’t get their cock ridden. No you are going to get the strap. You’ll choke on it. You’ll take it and you’ll beg for it because that’s all you’re going to get” you said settling over his face. “Now suck” you said plunging the strap deep in his mouth making him choke. He nodded and moved around the strap drool falling out the sides of his mouth as you rode his face. 

“You’re doing so well my peach,” Iwa says giving you praise and motivation to continue to break Oikawa. You’d been at it for a bit and you could feel Oikawa almost at his breaking point. 

“Fuck little cutie, please just fuck me” Oikawa begged, tears in his eyes, drool on his chin from you riding his face. “Please I’ll do anything, I’ll ride you- anything just, please!” 

“You’re gonna ride my strap and I’m going to lay down and watch you fuck yourself, like the bratty little slut you are. Do you understand me?” You spoke firmly glad you finally broke him.

“Yes.” He spoke waiting for you to untie him. Once he was free he waited for you to lie down, hands behind your head as you waited for him to climb on top of you and fuck himself. Much to your surprise Iwa moved at that moment. 

“You did such a good job my peach but you don’t get to relax, you’re going to suck my dick and swallow all my cum while he rides you. Don’t think I forgot about your antics from earlier” Iwa said as he bought his dick up to your face rubbing the precum from watching you break Oikawa across your lips waiting for you to part them. You took him in your mouth, and he began thrusting, deep and slow. 

“You really are such a shitty fucking slut” Iwa spat at Oikawa who was on searching for his release as Iwa has his finger looped in his collar tugging it choking him and pulling at his hair. “Open your dirty fucking mouth” Iwa growled at him and as soon as Oikawa did he spit in it. “Leave your mouth open, tongue out till I tell you you otherwise you fucking disgusting brat” 

Oikawa complied tears in his eyes from overstimulation, you watched the sight in awe while continue to bob your head up and down on Iwa. “You 2 are nothing but dirty cock hungry whores you know that?” Iwa said as he came down your throat. “Now Shittykawa I want you to cum. I want you to cum now. And as for you my Peach I’m going to cum down your throat and then I’m going to make you ride me.” He said as he started to fuck your face faster. 

Oikawa came bouncing on your cock, moans and spit dribbling out of his mouth as he whimpered while Iwa finished down your throat and immediately moved to lie in bed beside you. ”Hurry up. I hate to be kept waiting.” He said looking at the mess that Oikawa was on top of you with a smile on his face. You stood up and removed your strap on before hovering yourself over Iwa and slowly sinking down, hissing at the stretch of his thick cock inside you. You had yet to cum that entire time but you were extremely wet from the events before. 

“God you’re already so wet, I bet if I just barely touched your clit you’d come undone wouldn’t you? God you 2 are such dirty, horny messes” he said, pulling on your collar so he could bite your neck. He started rubbing circles on your clit rolling his hips into you. You started to bounce on him chasing your own high knowing you weren’t going to last long.

“I’m going to cum sir” you say, feeling that warmth in your body rising, the heat pooling in your stomach and right before you could cum Iwa flipped you over. He put you in mating press and looked you in the eyes.

“You’ve got 10 seconds to cum” he said, setting an aggressive pace pulling in and out of you faster than he ever had. You knew it wouldn’t take you that long to finish and allowed your body to relish in the pleasure your lover was giving you

“10….9….8….7…” was the last thing you heard before you orgasm pulsed through your body so hard it made you see stars. You felt yourself slipping immediately into unconsciousness as the aftershocks made their way through your body. 

You woke up to the sound of your two lovers whisper-yelling. 

“You know she prefers my shirts after a bath, they’re more comfortable.” Iwa whispered walking to try and dress you. They had managed to get you all cleaned up but still needed to dress you as you laid wrapped in a towel on the bed.

“One: She never said that. Two: Mine smell better. Three: Iwa-Chan you never let me wear your shirts and I want to wear it this time.” Oikawa whisper-pouted at Iwa. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. I’m gonna punch you in the face” 

“You know she’ll be mad at you if you hit me in the face again, last time she didn’t talk to you for 3 hours.”

“Fine.” Iwa said moving to punch Oikawa in the arm.

“OW!! Iwa- Chan how can you still be so mean to me?! We’ve been dating for years at this point!!” Oikawa yelled forgetting to whisper (even though Iwa did not hit him that hard, he’s just dramatic)

Iwa pulled Oikawa over to him by the waist and kissed him. You watched smiling at the two men having a rare intimate moment without you. Iwa pulled away first caressing Oikawa’s face before thumping his forehead, cackling at the expression on his face.

“I should’ve known it was too good to be true.” Oikawa huffed as you let a laugh alerting them to the fact you’re awake. “Crap sorry little cutie we didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Sorry peach, you know he doesn’t know how to be quiet.”

“It’s ok.” You reassured beckoning them both to you. “I like watching you two.” You giggled as they settled in next to you. Iwa pulled you into his chest and Oikawa threw his arm over your waist snuggling his head into your neck. 

“I love you both” you murmured both of them returning it with a soft kiss to your skin before you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
